Grunge
by RainbowElephant101
Summary: both are trying to break free of rules and restrictions but niether feel they can so they act out when no one's looking rated M just incase that and the raring system confuses me a little
1. you can't dance

She grabbed the brass pipe jutting out from the brick wall, trying to slow down the fall. The skin on her feet was raw and her toes stained red with blood. She sighed; her reflection in the broken glass was red and her skin slick with sweat. The girl could hear the pounding of feet coming towards her, he had found her again. The only thing she could do is smile, he had found her again. And the lecture would be repeated once more.

You are not a dancer, the girls who do this are monsters, they don't live, the girls destroy their bodies just to dance i won't let you do this, now let's go home.

When he found her he didn't speak, just helped her up.

"Your feet are bleeding again" he muttered, disappointment etched in his features. She looked down ashamed but the sight of what she had done to herself was a lovely reminder.

"Let's go home" he commanded, she flinched at the harsh tone but followed dutifully.


	2. caged

Hinata sighed. She didn't want to be here, she had to practice that dance. Her piano teacher whacked her fingers with a slim wood rod when she started to slow down.

"Faster girl" she hissed. Hinata couldn't take it anymore, she slammed fists down on to the ivory keys, creating a disjointed sound, and left. The teacher screeched something at her back as she left, but Hinata didn't have the time to listen. The talent show at the school was coming up and that was all that mattered. Her father thought she would be playing the piano and that her cousin would be playing cello with his string quartet group. Hinata knew for a fact that her cousin, Neji, would be playing the drums for his band dressed as a girl.

"Keep that up and father will find out" she turned to glare at him

"Father can shove it up his-" Neji clapped his hands over her mouth, that stern look on his face again.

"Neji-ni-san you're dressing up as a girl just to play the instrument you love, can't you at least understand how i feel?" he just looked away from her; she slapped her hands down on the kitchen bench.

"Hinata-sama unlike you i don't have a home anymore, if he kicks me out i don't have a future but you, you are his daughter you're not replaceable" he whispered mad, both having to be silent now that Hanabi had returned home from tutoring. Hinata grabbed Neji's hand and fled from the kitchen into the garden with him.

"Neji-ni-san i am replaceable; I've already been replaced by Hanabi, father doesn't care about me unless i get the top marks in everything he's set for me" she started to walk away but he grabbed her wrist, halting her movements. She turned back to see a look of torture on his face

"I...I didn't know, I'm sorry" she just shook her head and snatched her wrist away.


	3. watching

Hanabi watched the two from the window, they were fighting again. They looked like stricken lovers when her cousin reached out to grab her sister's hand. Neji fell to the ground, face buried in his hands and Hinata was tearing through the kitchen, racing to the front door.

"Hanabi, if father happens to come home tonight please tell him I'm at the library and that i won't be coming home because i have a test to study for with Tenten" Hinata looked distressed. Hanabi followed wanting to know why

"What is upsetting our cousin? He is destroying the grass again" she grabbed onto the back of her sisters jacket trying to get her to stop. Hinata twirled around looking just angry as her cousin

"Don't poke your nose into other business" she murmured. Hanabi stood at the window until Hinata was out of sight and then ran to the backyard to see if Neji was still shredding the grass.

"Cousin, Sister left the house mad, did i do something?" She stood behind one of the white pillars supporting the porch. Neji didn't want to look at her; both Hinata and he knew something wasn't right with that girl. Since Hanabi turned five they both where careful with what they said around her, she told father everything she heard. He motioned for her to come over

"Hinata-sama was angry at something i said, you didn't nothing wrong Hanabi-san" he wiped the crocodile tears from her cheeks and lead her inside, choosing to lock himself away in his room to study.


	4. hurt

The girl standing before her looked dead. Tenten slouched against the door frame; hand on hip, assessing Hinata's emotions

"Said something stupid again, didn't he?" Hinata nodded as Tenten let her in.

"So what did the almighty idiot do now?" she asked eyebrow rose, as if nothing could surprise her.

"We talked about father and then he said I wasn't replaceable in that family but he was, what he hadn't realized was that i already been replaced by Hanabi, what Neji doesn't know is that he isn't replaceable father loves him more than me, i overheard father talking about the two of us to a client, he told the man i was nothing more than a pretty face, someone to be married off to a rich family" Hinata sighed and buried her head into the pillow to scream. Tenten patted her on the shoulder, the only comforting gesture she could think of.


	5. false pride and plans

"I've been told, that you and Neji have both decided to enter the school talent show, very wise choice, seeing as there will be talent agents attending" he said, looking proud of his children. They both nodded, trying to hide the distraught looks on their faces.

"Yes, we have father, please excuse me father but i have homework i must attend to and have tarried here longer than necessary" she bowed deeply to show respect and left leaving Neji to face the lion alone.

"I to must leave Uncle, I need to practice, my group deserves nothing but the best" Hinata was standing just outside the door; she placed a finger to her lips and grabbed his wrist. Hinata dragged him up the stairs and into his room. What she didn't know was that Hanabi was watching from behind her door.

"Hinata-sama i thought you had work to finish off" he smirked at her, arms crossed. She shrugged, small smile gracing her features.

"I do need help with something in biology but we need to talk, so play" he just rolled his eyes at her but did what she wanted, Hinata only did this when Hanabi was lurking in the shadows.


	6. lies

She worked for a while to keep up the hoax and then turned to her cousin.

"You need to buy a dress" she blurted out. He didn't falter in his playing but he did look ready to kill.

"I know you were planning to borrow one of mine but I'm smaller then you and my clothes won't suit the style of music you play" Neji looked away from her, he didn't like the fact that he had to wear a dress let alone go shopping for one.

Father was standing in the front hall when they made their way down.

"Hinata, Neji where are you going?" he asked, looking as stoic as ever.

"Neji promised to buy me this new music book i wanted if i got a better score on my biology test then his and i did" she lied smoothly, showing the right amount of excitement. Her father smiled at her.

"I cannot believe you lied to father" Neji yelled as soon as they were on the freeway, Hinata just shrugged

"I lie to him all the time" she cried joyously


	7. breaking rules

Hinata had found Neji a loose dress, something that hid the fact he had a flat chest and broad shoulders. Along with some long black boots, chunky bracelets and colourful stockings, which he found distasteful. While there Neji had brought her the most beautiful pair of Pointe ballet shoes she had ever seen, they were black with a blood red ribbon.

She found herself in a back alley which she had claimed as her own, this time with shoes on. The grace and poise found in ballet was gone, replaced with something raw and undignified. Hinata loved the raw passion that came from dancing like this, the feeling of breaking all the rules.


	8. I need to tell you

Hinata sat on the couch curled up, reading a book. Someone came up behind her and covered her eyes. She grabbed their hands laughing

"Neji go away, I'm busy" he snorted, which was very undignified for him

"Are you even too busy for me?" Hinata nodded. He sat down next to her, taking the book away from her

"I need to tell you something" he mumbled, facing the floor as he spoke, his face cherry red. He was just about to speak again when the door to the house opened; both froze and turned to see who it was. Hanabi was taking her shoes off at the front door wearing a dark blue rain coat, when she noticed her cousin and sister on the couch staring.

"Sister, cousin have you seen the rain yet, it pouring buckets out there and the hail is about the same size as a golf ball" Hinata grabbed her sisters hands eyes glittering and ran to the window to see. Neji relaxed back into the couch, watching the mystery that was Hinata. He could only marvel at her childlike innocence.


	9. friends

She smiled brightly at the teacher.

"Good morning Kakashi-sensei" she waved feebly, school made her feel weak.

"Hinata-san good morning, if you could set these on the desks for me that would be wonderful" she grabbed the pile of papers and did as he asked with a smile.

"Thank-you" he muttered as the other students came in.

"Hinata-Chan, did you sign up for the talent show?" she turned to face Ino and Sakura, who for once weren't fighting.

"I did, how about you guys?" Ino dropped onto the seat next her, Sakura on the other side

"I'm doing a skit with lee, he begged me to do it, i don't really have any talents" sakura mumbled, grumpy with us

"I'm singing an opera song, gonna be a blast" Ino was so happy; Sakura perked up instantly at this, even Hinata was interested.

"You can sing opera?" we asked her at the same time. The both of them erupted into giggles

"Yeah" Ino said between laughs

"I used to do it all the time, but i could never sing for very long, i became short of breath easily but i started taking lessons to fix it"


	10. a helping hand

He sighed, resting his head on the table. Naruto and Sasuke had been arguing for the past twenty minutes over how Neji was going to hide in plain sight.

"Guys" he muttered, going unheard. He had had enough

"Enough of this fighting now, Hinata fixed the problem" he yelled slamming fists down on the table, everyone jumped. It was very rare that he had small out bursts like this. Kiba laughed

"Shirahoshi said you can use her name, i know you can sign so most people won't question it till they see you" kiba yawned and settled onto the couch, Neji promptly kicked him off

"If the three of you have finished making a mess of my peace then leave, uncle will be home soon with Hanabi and that's never good" the three nodded understanding his situation, Sasuke stopped placing a hand on his shoulder

"remember Neji there is always a place for you and Hinata in the Uchiha estate if anything bad happens, and never mind my brother he'd be over the moon if Hinata came to live there, Itachi likes your cousin" he nodded and thanked Sasuke for his consideration.


	11. bruised

He noticed Hinata lurking behind her door; it quickly shut when she saw him. Neji frowned and walked over to her door knocking on it, she opened it again this time fully. Hinata wrapped her arms around her cousin's waist and started crying. He wrapped an arm around her and patted her hair, this had happened a few times before. He would come home to find Hinata hiding behind something, as soon as he was free he would come find her and comfort her. He stood back from her, cupping her face in his hands. Neji scowled at the large welt across her cheek and the bruises on her arm from someone's strong grip. Neji murmured he would be back and left the room. This was fathers doing; he would hit Hinata whenever she reminded of his late wife. He balled his hands into fists, nails cutting into palms. Neji slammed a fist into the wall and then knocked the glass vase from the stand where it rested. It shattered into a thousand pieces, leaving water droplets everywhere and flowers spread around the mess. He ignored it and went to the freezer to retrieve the ice pack.

He placed it against Hinata's cheek and kissed her forehead.

"Soon Hinata, soon we'll leave this place" he muttered feeling as grim as she looked.


	12. don't bite the hand that feeds you

"HINATA, NEJI i want you both down here now" it was father, Neji ran into the bathroom to grab a bucket and cloth.

"Hinata, uncle is home he wants us" he gentle roused Hinata from her nap, and grabbed her hand squeezing it for strength.

Hinata noted the pieces of broken glass in the hall and quickly assessed the situation.

"What happened here?" he asked glaring at us. Hinata bowed her head

"It's my fault father" Hinata whispered, both men turned to look at her

"I was running through the house and bumped into Neji-nii-san knocking him into the stand, we were about to clean it up father" father raised his fist to hit her again; Neji caught his hand as it came down. He turned his anger to Neji slapping him across the face instead.

"Uncle, Hinata-sama is lying for me, i had friends from class over to do an assignment over, and we were rough housing and i knocked over the vase on my own" Hiashi hit him again, and then raised his fist to strike a third time. Hinata grabbed his arm to try and stop him, he throw her across the room. She slammed into the wall crying out in pain. Neji bent down to see if Hinata was okay, she was out cold.

"Why would you do this to your daughter?" he yelled, standing up to the man. Hiashi grabbed his arm and threw him against the wall before grabbing his nephew by the throat and digging his finger into the soft flesh.

"I will let this go just this once, but hear me Neji if you act out like this again, you and Hinata will be thrown out of this house, remember you are living under this house because of my generosity" he said, deadly serious. He let the boy go and walked away to his study.


	13. concern

Sasuke leaned back on his chair, questioning his missing class mate; he walked over to Hinata's class to see if she was here or missing as well.

"Hey Sakura" he called walking up to the pink-haired girl and her friends. They squealed at the fact he was coming over to them voluntary.

"Is Hinata here today?" the girls grumbled for a few seconds, except for sakura who had gotten over her crush on him ages ago.

"No she hasn't shown up, why, has something happened to her?" she looked really concerned, he shrugged.

"Neji didn't show up for class either and he never misses school, i think i might try calling them both, thanks sakura" he smiled slightly at her, waved and walked away.

'Hinata's phone, I'm not here right now please leave a message, Neji give that back its mi-' Sasuke snickered at the fact her message had been interrupted. He sighed and tried Neji's number

'I'm sorry i cannot answer the phone right, leave a message and i might get back to you, Naruto don't you dare leave a message'

"I am coming to see you whether the bastard is there or not and depending on what's happened to cause both you and Hinata to miss school i might take you both out of that house" he spoke fast and quietly, ignoring his friends around him.


	14. getting out

Hanabi answered the door. Sasuke bent down a little to talk face to face with her

"Hey Hanabi is Neji or Hinata home, i have their work from school with me and i need to speak to Neji about our piece for the talent show" she slammed the door on him; he could hear her call for her father.

"Sir" he muttered trying to be respectful

"I'm here to speak to two members of your family may i came in and speak to them" Hiashi started to shut the door again, Sasuke stuck his foot in the way and forced it open

"Uchiha i suggest you leave before i call the police for trespassing" he said once again trying to shut the door.

"Look Hyuuga I'm going to see them and it will be now, because after in done talking to Neji I'm telling Hinata to pack her bags and leave with me" he stood away from the door now and let Sasuke in

"They will be disowned and have no claims to the family anymore, take them their trash to me" Sasuke watched him retreat to his study before climbing the stairs. Hanabi was lurking behind her door, Sasuke glared at the girl scaring her. 'Little rat' he thought shoving a chair under the door handle. Sasuke opened the door to Hinata's room knowing Neji would be there with her.


	15. checkmate

Her skin was painted blue, black and purple, she was feverish and panting. Neji was sitting in a chair, he looked tired and worn. Sasuke laid a hand on his shoulder

"Go pack, I'll watch Hinata and gather her things, anything that she can't leave behind?" he asked, Neji pulled out a suit case from under her bed.

"Pack up the photo's that don't have uncle in them and a pair of ballet shoes everything else has been packed" he muttered, a ruin of a man.

She woke up, slightly dazed. She could hear beeping and the light sound of stone hitting stone.

'Sounds like a chess set' Hinata turned to face the noise, Sasuke and Neji were the first thing she saw. She smiled; the two of them were so focused on the match they hadn't noticed she had awakened. She coughed lightly but went unnoticed and then decided to finish their game

"Neji move your Knight to the left you'll put him in checkmate" she smiled as he pulled a half salute, knocking the king halfway across the room. The two of them jumped up, the board clattering to the floor. Neji hugged her tightly, to the point where she couldn't breathe.

"You helped him to beat me, Hinata i thought you loved me" Sasuke dropped back into the chair, feigning melancholy. Hinata hugged her cousin back before coming up with a witty reply

"Sorry Sasuke but i love Neji more, now do i get a hug or are you going to continue mopping" he smirked at the girl. Hinata frown when Sasuke ruffled her hair, swatting at his hand.


	16. innocence

Neji stood in the door way watching his cousin talk animatedly with Sasuke's older brother, Itachi; she looked happy and healthy again. Something cold touched his cheek and he almost swore, Sasuke was behind him can's of drink in hand.

"Doc's giving the all clear, she can go home don't worry i signed the paperwork and stop staring, she's a child in the matters of love" he patted Neji on the back with a knowing smile. Neji followed him into the room

"we've been giving the all clear on Hinata brother, time for you to go home and clean, I'll take em' to lunch and then round the block" both brothers looked away from the cousins a slightly blush covering the younger brothers face. Hinata and Neji laughed and tried to smother it, both doing a bad job.

"We've been living on our own for about 12 years neither of us can cook and we're both lazy so the place hasn't been cleaned in a long time, yesterday i think i spotted a pizza box on the banister" Itachi muttered sliding long legs off the bed.

"So this is why we never practice at your place, huh" Neji muttered smirking at Sasuke.


	17. play the notes

Hinata pulled sharply on Neji's hair as she braided it, he hissed at her again.

"Sorry Neji I'm nervous" she whispered, resting her head in the crook of his neck. She could feel his heartbeat quicken 'Sasuke was right' she thought smiling. She finished the braid quickly and moved away.

"I'm done Shirahoshi" Hinata said loudly as she signed. Neji glared at her but it was waning, he threw his arms around her in a hug and wished his cousin good luck. Hinata tugged at her white dress, and clipped half her hair back. Sasuke patted me on the shoulder

"Good luck Hinata and remember to breathe" she smiled tensely at him and walked up to her teacher that was calling out the names of the performers. He nodded and let me on stage.

She sat staring at the ebony and ivory keys, the attention of everyone sitting on her shoulders. As the dark velvet curtains opened, she rested her fingers on the keys and closed her eyes.

Hinata began to cry as she played.


	18. ties that bind us

(author's note: i forgot to add three chapters to this, i suggest you go back and reread from chapter thirteen, i apologize for the inconvinence)

Neji watched Hinata from the sidelines, the look of melancholy tearing at his heart. This was the final tie to her father, playing the piano even he would probably never play the cello again after this until he no longer saw it as a shackle. Someone called out Neji; he turned to see kiba waving. He let out a smile sigh and walked over to his group.

'We're on second half kiba, Hinata's on the first I'm watching that's that' he signed not knowing if kiba understood him

"It's not that, just wondering if you'd seen Sasuke around" Neji nodded and pointed to the other side of the room, Sasuke was watching like he had been before. He could hear the song ending and drifted off back to the curtain. She ran, when she was out of sight of the crowd, tears streaming down her face. Neji ran and grabbed her round the waist, hugging her. Carefully so no one could see he whispered

"It's okay your free now" he let her go so she could change. Neji hated that her father could still affect her like this even though they had left and cut all ties. Well at least he thought he had, Neji had forgotten about this but at least it was over.


	19. Seeing the truth

Hinata walked on stage nervous, she was wearing a plain white tutu but the tulle under it was an ashen grey, her sleeves weren't connected to the dress and she shoes were black and red, something she couldn't hide. Walking on Pointe she pin pointed the middle of the stage and folded forward. As the music started she jolted to life, moving jaggedly like a wind up doll. The music stayed classical and so did her moves. The music started to jump and jolt and with each one she ripped off a piece of white cloth and with it her old personality exposing her new one. Everything was gone, the stutter, the constant blush, her shyness, the shackles that were her father's control. She was someone new. The music stopped and rapidly changed to a new upbeat version of the nut cracker. She smiled brightly and pulled the ribbon from her hair, exposing purple and blood red tips. She could hear the gasps from the crowd, this was unexpected and radical. Nothing like the shy girl she had once been, Hinata looked up at the crowd and smiled. She was free and nothing was going to stop her now, nothing.


	20. Revenge is a dish best served cold

She ran up and hugged him pride radiating through her body.

"you did brilliantly" Neji said thrilled returning the hug vigorously. They had escaped neither were clean but they were happy with the grunge that covered them.

"Neji come on we're up" he turned to face Tenten holding up a hand. He cupped Hinata's cheeks kissing her quickly. Hinata fell to the floor, red as a tomato. He smiled at her running to catch up with his performance partner.

"Tenten do you mind if we play a different song, it's one we both know" she smirked having seen that little scene between him and Hinata.

"whatcha got in mind?""remember that song we used to play when we were little, the one my uncle hated and still does" he smiled when recognition flashed behind her eyes.

"I still remember the reaction he had" she laughed doubling over. It was a brilliant reaction in deed.


	21. Grunge

Hinata lazed across the couch reading her book when hands went across her eyes.

"who is it?" she giggled

"Neji I'm trying to read" she giggled again as he kissed her cheek

"so you don't have time for me then?"he tried to sound disappointed knowing it would work on her

"I always have time for you" Neji placed the newspaper in front of her. The front page showed a picture of her father struggling against the restraints of two cops.

"He yelled a few things out that he shouldn't have the other day, something about the murder of a man and was removed forcefully from his home yesterday new evidence was found and a woman spoke up" she looked surprised and gripped the paper, hands shaking.

"he won't be coming back?" she asked her voice shaking worse then her hands.

"No he won't ever come back" she jumped up and off the couch hugging him. He kissed her passionately.

"we're free" she whispered crying. He wrapped his arms around her.

"yeah free"

They had escaped neither were clean but they were happy with the grunge that covered them.

A/N: it's come to an end, I hope you liked it, I don't know if I like it but I'm rather proud, I managed to finish it but at the cost of my computer TT^TT

I'd like to thank everyone who reviewed it, those comments kept me going!

THANK-YOU!

Now on to finish other things or start something new

So hurray for those how liked it ^_^


End file.
